


you're my reality, yet i'm lost in a dream

by interabang



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Romance, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/pseuds/interabang
Summary: Peter and Gamora enjoy some quality time together between missions.





	you're my reality, yet i'm lost in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a chapter in my Starmora Week series - which I'll try to finish before the end of the year! - but I want to keep its T-rating, so I'm posting this separately. 
> 
> I really wanted to touch on Peter's mustache in this, so I'd place this a couple weeks before IW. 
> 
> Got the title from the legendary [Barry White](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zfxZRBm3EY).

They entered what Peter had long-since considered _their_ hotel suite on Xandar, lips fused together even as Gamora hopped up to wrap her legs around his hips. She clutched his arms as he held her up securely.

 

He paused briefly to lock the door and tap the holoscreen to activate the ‘Do not disturb’ sign, which would be reflected on the panel next to the door on the opposite wall. If anyone were foolish enough to ignore that and come barging in on them...

 

Well, Gamora still had her sword.

 

Still holding her up, Peter swung away from the door, and made his way down the short, narrow ‘hallway’ straight to the bedroom.

 

The decor in the place was sparse. A couple framed 3-d holoscreens of orange _melia incanas_ in full bloom lined the walls of the walkway that just barely could be called a hall between the door and bed, and there was a cool miniature waterfall in the corner of the living room area, close to the front door. It wasn't a large space, and lacked the personality - mess, Gamora would say - that the _Quadrant_ and  _Benetar_ had, but the hotel suite gave off a welcoming vibe, with its pale peach walls and soft, carpeted floor. And the bed, decked out with a king-sized frame, geometric bedding, and adjustable mattress, was hands down his favorite part of the quarters. That was where he and Gamora admittedly spent most of their time whenever they made port in Xandar.

 

Still, a part of Peter had initially wanted to build up to this part, when he and Gamora watched the other Guardians run off to their various leisure activities after checking in with Nova Prime. Once he had realized they could have a real Date Night, he thought that maybe they could start off with a couple drinks in the mini bar, dance a bit in the tiny living room.

 

As he made his way down the narrow not-hall, with Gamora’s legs wrapped around him, he had the feeling that she wasn’t into the whole ‘ _melia_ petals and chocolate-covered Zarg Nuts’ routine tonight.

 

When he made it into the bedroom, he started losing his grip on her and began panting a bit. He hitched her legs back up on his hips, and turned her back toward the nearest wall, gently pressing her back up against it.

 

“Peter? Are you all right?” Gamora asked, her mouth setting into a thin line of worry.

 

He knew she could hear his heart jackhammering away, probably going about 90 beats per minute. “Yeah,” he breathed. “I’m fine. _More_ than fine. You?”

 

Gamora tilted her head to give him a skeptical look, then shook her head in amusement. “I’ll feel better if you kiss me.”

 

He was all too happy to oblige. Leaning back in, he gave her some of his best work, making it long, slow, and lingering. When he opened his mouth, he was delighted that she thrust her tongue into it, and they ended up making out for so long, he lost track of time.

 

That tended to happen a lot when he was alone with her.

 

Gamora’s lips started trembling, and when Peter broke away for more air, he realized she wasn’t quivering out of pleasure, but because...

 

Because she was _laughing_.

 

“What's so funny?" he asked.

 

Gamora lifted one of her hands that had been clutching his back, to trace his mustache. “It tickles."

 

“Oh,” Peter said. He would be offended, especially since it had taken him time and actual effort to grow it out to a glorious yet manageable length. But he had his girl in his arms, they were about to have a _very_ good time together, and leaning her against the wall helped his heart rate calm down a bit. So pretty much nothing she said could phase him for long, at this point. “Well if you want, I can go shave it off right now.”

 

She tugged him closer to her as she stopped stroking his mustache, sliding her hand around his neck as she leaned in to kiss him a few times. “Oh, no,” she said between pecks. “You're not. Going. Anywhere."

 

“No. No I am not,” he said between her kisses, and when he surged forward for another long, drawn-out one, he could feel her grinning, then she breathed a laugh into his mouth.

 

He found himself in awe, once again, at how adorable she sounded. Even after four years, he hadn’t gotten tired of her soft laugh.

 

And he never would get tired of hearing it.

 

Still, there was only one minor issue. “Babe,” he breathed against her lips, yet tilting his upper lip away from hers, “Please don’t take this the wrong way, but I gotta put you down for a second.”

 

Gamora’s eyes widened for a second in alarm, but she lowered her legs to the carpet. Then, in one swift movement, she gathered Peter’s legs underneath her arm, and hoisted him up in a fireman’s carry.

 

“Woah!” Peter said, his stomach dropping at the movement. He loved it when she surprised him like this; she refrained from doing so in a violent way, like when they first met, but in more affectionate ways like carrying him. And it was unbelievably arousing whenever she did it. Then again, he would use that description for pretty much everything he did.

 

He slung an arm around her shoulder, nuzzling her hair as he let out a happy sigh.

 

“Shall we take this to the bed?” Gamora asked, in a low, sultry voice. If his ’stache still tickled her, she wasn’t showing it anymore.

 

Peter’s pants, which were already pretty tight, became downright _confining_ when he heard her speak in that tone.

 

“Yes ma’am,” he managed to say, his voice as strained as his pants.

 

Gamora swung him in a semi-circle and took two steps toward the bed. All right, so it wasn’t as dramatic as it would’ve been if she had carried him down the hall, but Peter didn’t mind.

 

He didn’t mind one bit.

 

When she lowered him down onto the bed, he batted his eyes up at her and rearranged his body into a suggestive pose, stretching out on his side as he lowered his hand to the covers, trailing his hand across the geometric patterns crisscrossing them. “I don't know if your first time and all,” he said, playing up the role, “But it's mine, so please... Be gentle."

 

Gamora rolled her eyes, though Peter could see a slight smile playing on her lips. This was definitely not the first time they’d slept together, but he liked saying those type of things anyway.

 

“I mean it,” he said, switching his tone to a serious one. He reached out to hold onto her hand. “If you wanna take this slow...”

 

Gamora practically _pounced_ on him, rolling him over onto his back as she answered him without words.

 

 _Oh yeah_ , Peter thought as she kissed him breathless. _She’s totally got a thing for the ’stache._

 

 

* * *

 

 

As their clothes lay strewn about the foot of the bed and the carpet, Peter moved up her body, pressing gentle kisses on her ribs, her breasts and her neck, enjoying the sounds she made after he had spent quite some time pleasuring her with his tongue. In the past four years, he had become _very_ familiar with the strength and speed she preferred him using one of his most prized muscles, and her reactions always drove him crazy. Beyond that, her slight trembling as she held in her laughter when he had started kissing her inner thighs, and his mustache brushed against her soft skin, made him feel things he never had with anyone else.

 

She spread her legs even wider when he ended up over her, and when he paused to adjust himself, she welcomed him inside, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He wasn’t surprised by her recovery period – once in a while she was too sensitive after coming to go again right away, at which point they would cuddle and spend the rest of the night discussing everything and nothing. Most of the time, though, she was eager for more.

 

This was one of those times.

 

What _did_ surprise Peter was how much he took his time teasing her with the head of his erection. He had been _so_ turned on while he had teased and pleased with his tongue, hearing her gasps and moans, that he grew slightly worried that he wouldn’t be able to take things slow when she looked ready for their second round. But he held on, chasing away he need to come instantly, gently sliding into her with the tip of his cock a few times as he kissed her.

 

When he broke from the kiss, his cock still barely just inside her, he watched her face carefully to see if she was really okay.

 

“Keep going,” she murmured, her voice thick with _need_.

 

“Anything you want,” he whispered back, and leaned forward to kiss her as he followed her command.

 

Gamora sighed in pure bliss as he eased himself all the way in, and that made _him_ sigh out of relief - and, well, being turned on like no tomorrow.

 

Their eyes both flew open at their matching sounds, and, even as he was deepening his slow thrust into her, they both began to laugh a bit.

 

Then Peter started moving, faster, as he kissed her again.

 

And they stopped laughing.

 

 


End file.
